Pajaro enjaulado y angel sombrio
by Marisaki
Summary: Fic bastante original no es mio, son jovenes herederos y reyes con problemas y amores como cualquier otro pero con una guerra en camino y grandes secretos por revelar


Hola a todos! Pues bueno heme aquí esta vez, pero ahora les voy a presentar un fic que no es mío. Es de un muy buen compañero a quien le hago el favor de publicar su fic. Sinceramente es el primer capitulo que leo y esta muy lindo y promete mucho espero que ustedes puedan compartir mi opinión. Por favor no olviden dejar reviews!

HOLA MI NOMBRE ES JOSHUA HIIRAGIZAWA DIETHEL O PARA HACERCELOS MÁS CORTO JOSHUA DARKO, SOY DE… BUENO NO SE LOS DIRE. ESTE FIC SE LO DE DEDICO A MI MEJOR, MEJOR AMIGA, A QUIEN YO CONSIDERO MI HERMANA, HANNA LI ASAKURA, EN PARTE ESTE FIC ES MERITO SUYO, PERO COMO ELLA VA SUBIR EL OTRO YO VOY A SUBIR ESTE, PERO BUENO COMENZEMOS YA O SE VAN A ABURRIR DE MI AUN MÁS DE LO QUE SEGURAMENTE YA LO ESTAN.

-…- dialogos

Pensamientos 

(N/A) notas del autor

S-Syaoran H-Haichiru

SK-Sakura E-Eriol

B-Blue R-Ryjón

M-Maxuel Mi-Miguel

EL PAJARILLO ENJAULADO Y EL ÁNGEL SOMBRIO

CAPITULO I

NUESTRAS VIDAS SE CRUZARON SIN QUERER

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existían cinco poderosos reinos cada uno con sus respectivos reyes y sus herederos al trono el reino del norte era conocido como Zelel, era un reino caracterizado por sus riquezas en diamantes y joyas, su vecino el reino Isrefel además de ser gobernado por el hermano del rey de Zelel era el más rico en las industrias, pero… un dia a pesar de su riqueza, simple y misteriosamente desapareció, el único sobreviviente aparentemente fue su heredero de apenas un año, de nombre Ozuma Darko, quien de inmediato se mudo con su tio, el rey de Zelel, un mes más tarde, después del nacimiento del principe y la princesa de Zelel la reina de este falleció y con lo que respecta a los recién nacidos principes, en el reino entero se difundio la noticia de la muerte de la princesa, quedando solamente su gemelo a quien le dieron como nombre Joshua Darko, ese mismo año nacieron tambien en el reino del sur: Fenuel un principe que fue bautizado como Syaoran Li, en el del oeste: el reino Lahatiel una princesa de nombre Sakura Kinomoto y en el reino del este: Zafiel, rico en metales y armas, un principe de nombre Ryjón Teniel (N/A se lee Raijón).

14 años más tarde en el reino Fenuel

-principe Syaoran! Principe Syaoran, ¿en donde se ha metido?- gritaba desesperadamente un chico de grisácea cabellera y ojos negros

-ah? Qué sucede Blue?- contesto un chico de castaña cabellera y ojos café ambar

-¡se hace tarde alteza, ya es muy tarde!- gritaba en el mismo tono Blue 

-¿tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?-pregunto extrañado el principe 

B-¡para la fiesta!-

S-¿fiesta?- 

B-¡la fiesta de disfraces! ¡En honor a su cumpleaños! ¿Alteza no me diga que se le olvido?

S-bien entonces no te digo- contesto sonrientemente el principe

B-¿pe-pero como pudo olvidarlo? ¿En que mundo vive?-

S-se supone que en este, pero a veces se me hace tan aburrido, ¡tan común!-

B-si, si, ya lo se, pero no hay de otra-

S-entiendo, entonces, ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- pregunto sin emocion alguna el joven principe (N/A ja, pero no más joven que el lindo principe Joshua, ñaña, ñaña: P) 

B-¿O.OU disculpe? ¿Cara de que me vio? ¿Acaso de su mozo?- dijo con un poco de enojo el peligris

S-¿O.OU hoe?-

B- pues alteza fijese que no soy un mozo, y mucho menos el suyo ¬.¬ 

S-sunimasen- dijo apenado el principe mientras hacia una reverencia

B- XD ja, ja, se lo creyo, era broma, el hecho de que sea el futuro consejero real no significa que no lo pueda ayudar en cosas tan sencillas, XD debio haber visto su cara, fue tan gracioso- decia el chico mientras reia sin parar

S-¬.¬ si muy gracioso Blue, ja, ja, ja, mira como me rio, y bien ¿Dónde esta?- contesto algo avergonzado el principe por haber caido en tan tonta broma

B- desde hace horas que esta en su cama, pero como usted vive en su propia nube ni se ha dado cuenta ¬.¬-

S- n.n tienes razón, no me habia dado cuenta, sunimasen ¡¬.¬ y no vivo en mi propia nube!-

B- ay bueno ya que, deje que lo ayude-

S-arigatou n.n-

Y un rato más tarde el principe Li ya se encontraba casi listo, solo le faltaba el último detalle de su disfraz, iba vestido con unos zapatos blancos, un pantalón del mismo color con los bordes dorados y una camisa verde oscuro de manga larga cuyas mangas acababan en blanco con detalles en oro y un antifaz verde.

B- deje le ayudo con las alas-

S-ah, ok,-

Y después de colocarle dicho objeto

B- listo ñ.ñ, quedo perfecto, n.ñU aunque… no entiendo muy bien el porque de las alas… pero ya que-

S- son por la libertad que no tengo TToTT-

B- bueno si usted lo dice n.ñU-

Palacio real de Zelel

M- ¡por favor alteza, se lo ruego vamos! ¿Siii? ñ.ñ- decia suplicantemente Maxuel un chico rubio de ojos azules

-iie, no puedo ir a un lugar al que ni siquiera he sido invitada- contesto una chica pelirroja de ojos color carmín-durazno, que se encontraba tirada boca arriba en una enorme cama con sabanas negras y con la cabeza fuera del borde de esta (N/A si pasas mucho tiempo asi, te puedes marear n.n)

M- Demo… Haichiru Hime TToTT-(N/A no se supone que la princesa de este reino se murio? Luego entenderan lo que paso, claro si siguen leyendo TToTT)

H- ¡iie, mi respuesta sigue siendo no!-

M-demo… como usted nunca sale de palacio, los que habitamos a su alrededor nunca nos divertimos TToTT-

H-no entiendo porque no, si tienen a Ozuma y a Joshua para divertirse- 

M-demo… no es lo mismo, su hermano y su primo son un par de aburridos- reprocho el chico mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

H-¡es solo otra de tus tontas excusas, tú sabes muy bien que tengo prohibido salir de palacio-

M- pero nadie se va a enterar, solo lo sabremos yo, usted y los demas chicos-

H-demo… ¿qué pasará si me reconocen?-

M-como la van a reconocer, si ni siquiera saben que esta con vida ¬.¬- 

H-y… y ademas son nuestros enemigos-

M-insisto en que ni siquiera la conocen ¬.¬-

H-demo… Max…-

M-no hay problema es una fiesta de disfraces-

H-demo…- 

M-ademas fue de muy mala educación no invitarnos ¬.¬- 

H-demo…- 

M-inclusive invitaron al principe Ryjón!-

H-¿a Ryjón o.oU?-

M-asi es, y si usted va podrá verlo y el se sentirá muy feliz ¿ne?-dijo el chico como un pequeño chantaje más 

H-demo…- 

M-¡porfitas hágalo por nosotros y por el principe Ryjón n.n!- 

H-¿por Ryjón o/o?-y después de un pequeño suspiro-ay esta bien pero solo por ustedes ¬.¬-dijo finalmente la joven princesa

M-¡yupi!- grito el chico rubio mientras saltaba de alegria

H-por que presiento que me voy a arrepentir TToTT?-

M-¡le aseguro que no!-

H-y bien, ¿que me voy a poner?-

Palacio real de Zafiel

-la verdad no entiendo por que tengo que ir a esa tonta fiesta- decia con visible enojo un chico de negra cabellera y ojos grises

-Principe Ryjón, es su deber ir a esa reunión, es importante para la paz en el reino, ademas… ya esta listo ¿o no?- contesto un chico rubio de ojos verdes

R-Si ya lo estoy… pero aún asi no quiero, por favor entiendelo Miguel-contesto un poco más calmado el principe, iba vestido con unos zapatos negros un pantalón del mismo color con detalles en plata en los bordes con forma de flores de liz, una camisa gris de manga larga con los bordes negros y el mismo tipo de detalles, con un antifaz gris con plata y una hoz en la mano (N/A osea se cree la muerte)

Mi-lo entiendo, pero aún asi no puedo hacer nada más que acompañarlo-

R-lo se-

Mi-pues entonces… ¡vamonos n.n!-

R- ay esta bien – concluyo el principe un poco desanimado

Palacio real de Lahatiel

-no puedo creerlo, hoy por fin se hará formal mi compromiso con el Principe Syaoran!- decia con entusiasmo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda-

-si lo se, Sakura Hime, a esperado mucho tiempo y hoy por fin será la prometida oficial de mi primo- contesto un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

SK-¡arigatou Eriol-san n.n!- contesto alegremente la joven princesa

E-si… pero será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, para que pronto pueda verlo-

SK-hai!-contesto llena de entusiasmo

De nuevo en el palacio de Zelel

M-¡wow Haichiru hime se ve preciosa!- dijo sorprendido el rubio 

H-a-arigatou Max-contesto un poco ruborizada por el comentario la joven princesa, quien iba vestida con un hermoso y finisimo vestido negro con detalles en plata con forma de petalos de cerezo y estrellas, de mangas largas y acampanadas que cubrian sus pequeñas y blancas manos y unas zapatillas del mismo color su lindo cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba ahora rizado pero con las puntas lacias (N/A alguna vez han visto a Bárbara de Amor en custodia, pues asi, solo que más largo n.n) y un antifaz negro con plumas del mismo color y detalles en plata ocultaban su identidad por lo cual dicho antifaz hacia un juego perfecto con las lindas alas negro transparente con brillantes que llevaba en la espalda, en conclusión se veia aún más hermosa de lo que era (N/A pues claro siendo hermana del principe Joshua obvio que tenia que ser preciosa, que digo preciosa, asi o más herrrrmosa la niña (dicho en el tono de Barbi))

M-¿nos vamos ya?-

H-¡hai n.n!-

Y por fin después de tantos rollos, en la aclamada fiesta 

SK-¡Syaoran-kun n.n!-grito entusiasmadamente la princesa al ver al principe

S-¿umm? Sakura hime, se ve muy linda esta noche n.ñ -contesto el principe mientras hacia una reverencia al ver a la princesa con un lindisimo vestido blanco con detalles en rosa un antifaz del mismo color y unas pequeñas alas de hada de color rosa transparente (N/A como referencia portada del comic # 46 de ccs)

SK- keigo… te dije que lo odiaba-contesto la princesa mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

S-sunimasen… Sakura-chan-

SK-n.n- 

Y en la entrada de palacio

M-Haichiru hime, solo recuerde sonreir y si quiere sentirse segura no diga su nombre y ya-

H-hai…-contesto timidamente la princesa

M-bien, entonces los chicos y yo nos vamos a divertir, espero que usted tambien se divierta- contesto el rubio mientras empujaba a la princesa al interior del salón

H-uuuuh… no, no, Max, ¡espera!-

M-nos vemos-

Y ya en el salón

H-uh ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-decia bastante preocupada la princesa al ver su situación,

Y en otra parte del gran salón

R- bah, esta fiesta comienza a aburrirme-decia el principe con algo de enojo y aburrimiento-mejor busco a Miguel y me largo de una buena vez-concluyo el principe más su huida fue interrumpida por alguien

S- Hola Ryjón! Crei que no vendrias, pero… ¡me alegra verte!-dijo con fingida emocion Li

R-¡no me lo perderia por nada del mundo!- contesto en el mismo tono Teniel, no habia ni la menor duda: entre estos principes existia una gran brecha de separacion (N/A y luego empeorará)

SK-Hola principe Ryjón!-

R-¿ah? Hola Sakura hime!-(N/A a ella tampoco le agrada y el esta en la misma situación)

SK-uh… Syaoran-kun… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo con tal de alejarse del lugar

R-no se preocupen de todas formas yo ya me iba-

S-demo…Ryjón…- 

R-no hay problema, acabo de volver de viaje por lo cual me siento algo cansado, con tal de irme rapido-

S-demo… 

R-sigue pasándola bien-concluyo el principe antes de retirarse de ese lugar

Volviendo con Haichiru

H-no aguanto más…hay demasiadas personas aquí… necesito un lugar vacio-  
Pensó la pelirroja mientras examinaba con la mirada el gran salón en busca de ese lugar, hasta que por fin lo halló: unas escaleras en un oscuro pasillo, y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió a ellas, las subió y camino por un oscuro corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación, la abrió y se introdujo en ella rapidamente para evitar ser vista por alguien, pero al entrar se percato de que dicha habitación estaba completamente llena de mariposas negras (N/A "no fear hálala, destination darkness" ay no verdad) y que por accidente habia dejado escapar algunas-creo que acabo de arruinar algo…uh, ¡tonta, tonta!-se reprocho asimisma la chica, pero luego se dirigió hacia unas ventanas corredizas de cristal y comenzo a admirar el paisaje

Y en el gran salón

B-principe Syaoran, su majestad la reina le envía esto-

S- ¿una nota, ¿qué será lo que querrá ahora?-

B-eso solo lo sabrá si la lee-

S-(leyendo) "una gran sorpresa te espera en tu alcoba, mi joven pajarillo enjaulado, ve pronto, te quiere la reina Ylean"- TToTT ves hasta ella admite la poca libertad que tengo y por lo que escribió y por los adornos de maripositas creo que será algo aburrido y tonto-

B- pero aún asi debería ir a ver-

S- ah… creo que tienes razón…volveré en un momento-contesto el principe mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras

B-¡nos vemos luego su alteza!-

S-hai- contesto el principe mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, después camino por el oscuro corredor y no pudo evitar mirar unas pequeñas mariposas negras que cruzaron volando a su lado-lo que me temía-pensó, llego a la puerta de su habitación entro rapidamente y cerro la puerta-¿me pregunto a que hora habrán metido todas estas cosas a mi alcoba?- pensó el principe, más fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pequeña mariposa negra con marcas blancas a la cual siguió con la mirada hasta que esta se poso en la mano de una jovencita pelirroja (N/a osea cierta princesita, ya se imaginan quien) que quien sabe porque estaba en su habitación, al sentir la mariposa en su mano la jovencita se sobresalto tanto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio más fue el principe quien evito que eso sucediera

-arigatou-dijo timidamente ella con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas

-no fue nada-contesto el mirándola fijamente

-uh… ¡sorpresa!- dijo ella sin pensar-pero que tonto se oyó eso, no cabe duda que cosas asi solo me pasan a mi TToTT- 

-hoe?-contesto el algo sorprendido

-sunimasen…creo que arruine tu sorpresa-dijo ella bastante apenada

-¡NO!… para nada…de todas formas ni me iba a sorprender-contesto el mientras le sonreía

-hoe?- 

-¿quieres ir abajo?-pregunto el sin pensar

-iie… no es por ser grosera pero… no me gustan los lugares donde hay muchas personas-dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza un poco cabizbaja

-pues entonces… ¿te parece si salimos al balcón?- 

-umm…hai- 

Y un rato más tarde en el balcón

-a veces suele ser tan fastidiosa esta situación-decia el principe un poco desanimado

-tienes razón… no entiendo porque este reino y Zelel tiene que ser enemigos-agrego ella

-lo peor es que por ser sus enemigos Zafiel tambien se siente nuestro enemigo-contesto el

-creo que eso es algo tonto por parte de ese reino-

-aunque de todas formas el principe no es muy agradable que digamos-

-pues a mi me parece agradable-

-¿lo conoces?-

-si… digo no, no, no claro que no-un poco más y me descubren 

-umm… ok… pasando a otro tema…-

-…- 

-sabes eres muy linda-dijo susurrando el joven principe 

-a-arigatou-contesto ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-¿y te llamas?-

-eso no importa-

-a este bueno ok… yo soy…-

-shhh… le quitas el misterio a esto-dijo ella mientras lo callaba colocando delicadamente su  
pequeño dedo índice en los labios de el y le sonreía

-esta bien, no te digo-dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la mano de la joven pelirroja

-amm etto… etto, no es que no me agrades, pero no crees que estas un poquito cerca de mi- dijo ella con un poco de dificultad al ver la cercanía del chico

-¿acaso te molesta, estar conmigo?-pregunto el sorprendido por el comentario de la joven

-¡no… no es eso!-dijo sorprendida-es que yo soy…soy Antropofo…-más no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues el joven principe en un impulso un tanto raro tiro de su mano para acercarla aún más y darle tremendo beso, por un momento la joven se quedo totalmente inmóvil ante esto y su mirada reflejaba un miedo tremendo pero luego cerro los ojos y comenzo a corresponder el beso de manera tierna, dulce y luego apasionada uniéndose ambos en un beso lleno de sentimientos de algo que por primera vez ambos sentían: amor, un amor que a cada segundo crecía aún más, hasta que por fin se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno, ese beso había sido tan intenso, tan apasionado, que sin darse cuenta el principe abrio una de las ventanas dejando escapar a las mariposas, ello paso cuando el arrincono a la chica contra la otra ventana, pero al separarse ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba: ella salio corriendo de la habitación y por un momento el se quedo paralizado pero después inicio una loca y desesperada persecución, ella bajo corriendo las escaleras, pero choco con alguien al bajar, ese alguien la tomo del brazo salio corriendo con ella hacia el jardín, para después internarse en el, cuando el principe por fin logro llegar al gran salón no pudo hallarla, comenzó a buscarla entre toda la gente pero no la encontró solamente se encontró con el futuro consejero real y su mejor amigo Blue

Mientras tanto en el jardín:

-¿se puede saber que estas haciendo tú aquí?-

-atashi wa…- dijo la joven princesa

-¡Haichiru…contesta!- 

-¡¿Ryjón!-grito sorprendida ella

Continuara… 

¿SE HABRÁN ENAMORADO HAICHIRU Y SYAORAN?

¬.¬ SINCERAMENTE YO ESPERO QUE SI

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen reviews, se acepta de todo menos insultos, porfitas, por lo del beso no fue idea mía, asi que ni me culpen por ello y saludos a mi hermana Hanna, adiosin y gracias por leer, si es que leyeron ¬.¬ y por fa sigan leyendo, ah y les dejo nuestros correos por si nos quieren apedrear.

El mío, osea JOSHUA: 

El de HANNA: 


End file.
